


The Spy Who I Fell In Love With

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: DI Jill Raymond Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Relationships: David Smith/Danielle Wolfe, Jill Raymond/Danielle Wolfe
Series: DI Jill Raymond Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911367
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet Danielle Wolfe

Danielle Wolfe is a known spy, she works for a company known as the, 'Spies You Didn't Know'. Danielle is 6 foot 1 inch tall and weighs a healthy 8 stone and 3 pounds, she has blonde beach wavy which is shoulder length and Hazel brown eyes.

She began her career at the age of 14, when she played a real life spy in a school play and she was recruited by the agency. It turned out, when she was sixteen years old, that her father Phil Wolfe was also a spy, who was killed in action protecting Danielle's mother who was in labour with Danielle.

However, just minutes after Danielle's birth, her mother Elizabeth died and Danielle was orphaned. Raised by adopted parents, she learned to defend herself from a really young age and began displaying traits of a natural born spy. She would often teach bullies a lesson, without physical violence.

"Come on, leave her alone. What's she done to you?" Danielle said as she defended a young girl, then she is thrown into a fight, which she wins and tells the bullies to grow up and they don't bully anyone again.

"Nicely handle I must say?" Said a deep voice from behind her and she jumped round to see him, there now stood before her, was a handsome young man with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes;

"Ah, it was nothing." Danielle shredded off the comment and smiled a little, "I'm Danielle Wolfe, nice to meet you?" She said as she held her hand out to the man;

"Sorry, David Smith, nice to meet you too." David responded as they shook hands, they talked more and laughed. They soon realised that they did have some things in common, David was also a spy and they trained together most days.


	2. Relationship With David

Danielle was always cautious of who she let into her heart, this is due to the lack of bonding with her adopted parents and also due to her nature as a spy. However, she decided to have a relationship with David and soon found that David displayed a self centered nature which she was very displeased with.

One morning, Danielle woke up with a bad stomach ache and she stayed in bed to try and sleep it off. 

"What's wrong babe?" David asked softly, "I don't feel well and my tummy is hurting." Danielle replied as she rubbed her tummy to try and ease the pain, "I can't stay babe as I have to work." David responded as Danielle tried to hide the pain.

"It's fine you go. I will be ok." Danielle replied as she got up and wen to the bathroom, they had been together for two years and it seemed they were still madly in love. However, as the day went on, Danielle's pain worsened and she collapsed, hitting her head on the corner of the table.

Soon, David returned home and found her unconscious, he picked her up and drove her straight to the hospital. After arriving, he passed her to the doctor who knew what was wrong; "I need to get her into theatre now." The doctor states before wheeling her straight into theatre.

As David waited outside, he texted a woman and flirted with her via text, "The Bitch is in theatre, she hit her head and I can't wait to see you tonight xx" It was clear from the text, that David was cheating on Danielle and when she came out of theatre, he made his excuses to leave.

"I'm sorry babe, my mom needs me tonight." David said as Danielle was still sleepy from the anesthetic, he left her alone and spent the night with his girlfriend. Danielle is told by the doctor, that she had suffered an ectopic pregnancy and she cried.

Danielle decided not to tell David, as she knew that he had a self centered side that would be all about him and not her. 

A couple of months later, David proposed to Danielle and she said yes. However, she still kept the secret to herself and they planned the wedding, Danielle noticed that she was gaining less and less of David's attention, which he put down to work.

"Do you still love me David?" Danielle asked hesitantly, as David was shocked, "What's that suppose to mean babe? Of course I still love you." David responded, "I just feel that I don't get your attention as much babe." Danielle's emotions were all over the place but she knew what was happening and she knew that David wasn't giving her his attention.

"Babe, it's just work and the stress of the wedding that's all. I'll always love you baby and nothing won't change that." David responded as he rubbed her shoulder, he kissed her head and went to get a shower. Danielle went downstairs to make herself a cuppa, David got changed into his vest top and shorts.

"I'm going for a run baby, love you?" David said after kissing her cheek, "Love you too." Danielle replied as she watched him leave, then she went to see her friends and spent time with them.


	3. The Wedding

It's the day of the wedding and Danielle is beginning to have serious doubts, as well as having cold feet.

As she prepares to get ready, she takes a moment to think about her parents and she cries. Then she is ready to go, she gets a text from an unknown number, which read;

"Stay away from My man, bitch." Danielle is massively heartbroken but she goes through with the wedding as she loves David but did David really love her.

As she walked down the aisle to David, the nagging feeling stronger and she almost turned back but she didn't. The wedding went ahead and they celebrated.

Afterwards, they went on their honeymoon and consimated the marriage. Upon their return home, Danielle returned to work and David was sent on missions without Danielle.

As time passed, Danielle began to slowly began to crave attention from her husband David, he was more of texting his mates and going out for drinks, rather than spending time with his wife.

It was now nine and half months later, David's distancing from his wife was growing and Danielle felt left out as she barely spent time with him.

"Are we going to my cottage babe?" Danielle asked as they ate breakfast, David responded, "No I can't, it's guys night babe." Danielle was secretly seething inside though she never showed it;

"Ok no worries, I will be at work then. Have a fun won't you baby." She responded as she left the kitchen to go have a bath.


	4. Meeting Jill Raymond

It had been twenty-five years, since David and I had married. He was still as self centered, he barely saw me as an equal and often made me feel so insecure and all I craved, was his love and attention, but I rarely got that.

I was at work, in my office and lost in thought, until a pair of fingers had clicked me back into reality;

"Morning boss, sorry I was in deep in thought." The blonde said as she looked at him.

"That's ok, but are you ok?" He responded, "Yeah, I'm just tired, I barely slept last night, sir." The blonde responded, "Did you need me for something, boss?"

He looked biting his lip, "Oh yeah, we have a new spy coming today and I was wondering, if you could be her partner?" 

The blonde was surprised, but instantly agreed, "Sure, boss. Anyway, David won't be in work, apparently he is poorly." She smiled a little, knowing deep inside that David was cheating on her.

"Ok, no worries. Catch you later, I hope he gets better soon." He said as he left, the blonde cried silently.

The blonde, soon perked up and went to meet the new spy;

"Hi, I'm Danielle Wolfe?" The blonde said, as the woman turned round and smiled. Danielle felt her heart pounding faster, as she locked eyes with Jill Raymond.

Jill smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Jill Raymond, nice to meet you." Danielle was tongue tied, this was a feeling that she had never felt before;

"Nice to meet you too, sorry." Jill chuckled a little, "That's ok, I guess that you are my partner?" Danielle smiled, "Anytime! Oh yeah, sorry, we will be working together. Come on, I'll show you our office."

Jill smiled, they walked together and Danielle soon felt a warm tingling sensation between her legs. She quickly excused herself, "Please, excuse me."

Danielle comes back:

"All better?" Jill asked, as Danielle came back into their office, "Huh, what?" The blonde quickly realised, "Oh yeah, I'm fine now."

They smiled at each other, Danielle showed Jill the ropes and they had many laughs together.

"So, how long have you been a spy?" Jill says as they drink their cocktails, "My dad, was a spy and my mom died in childbirth. I was raised by adopted, but my dad's skills as a spy, was passed onto me."

Jill smiled, "I have been taking care of myself, since I was a young teenager. I met my husband, David!" The blonde said, as she looked at her rings, they were the painful reminder, that their wedding vows meant something to Danielle, but meant nothing to David.

"I guess, he is never around then?" Jill replied, as Danielle looked at her, "No, he cheats on me. He says it's work related, but I know it's not." Jill felt for Danielle, "I caught him in our bed, with my ex-best friend."

Danielle bursts into tears, Jill pulled her into her arms for a cuddle, "I don't want to go home, in case he is there." Danielle sniffs a little, "Come and stay at mine for the night, I have plenty of room."

Just before Danielle could agree, the blonde saw David and quickly pulled away, "Hey, how are you?" David asked Danielle, as she wiped her eyes, "I'm ok, I will be staying out tonight."

The blonde responded, as David looked at his phone, "Yeah, that's fine. Me and some of my mates, will be at my house. Stay out as long as you like." Jill wasn't happy, that David barely looked at his wife.

"Ok, I will be at my mom's house." Danielle lied to him, but he didn't pick up on it and he left without kissing her, bye.

However, Danielle stayed out and parties with Jill all night. They dance on the dancefloor, having fun and enjoying their time.

The blonde, knew she was beginning to fall in love with Jill and she didn't fight it, "Come on, let's go to mine and have a private drink." Jill says as they left the pub.

They arrive at Jill's house:

Danielle takes her coat off, "Fancy a glass of wine?" Jill asks as she helps Danielle, "Yeah please."

Jill went to go and get the bottle of wine and two glasses, five minutes later, she comes back and sits on the sofa next to Danielle;

"How are you feeling, Danielle?" Jill asks as she places the glasses on the table, the blonde soon pulled Jill towards her and their lips meet. As they kiss, Jill lays Danielle down and begins to strip her naked.

The song, G Spot, plays over as they have sex with each other.


	5. The Morning Breakfast

It was the following morning, Jill had woken up and looked lovingly at Danielle. She kissed her shoulder and stroked her tummy, Danielle soon stirred and woke up;

"Good morning babe." The sleepy blonde said as she smiled at Jill, "Good morning, sleep well babe?" Jill responded, as she leaned over Danielle and kissed her neck.

Danielle just let her to kiss her neck, "Yes baby, I did. That feels so good baby." Jill smiled and soon looked at Danielle, "Your so beautiful, baby." 

The blonde smiled, "Last night was blissfully wonderful, I enjoyed it baby." Jill smiled, "Your welcome and I love you so much." The blonde just giggled happily, "I love you too, baby."

They kiss again, as Jill climbs on top of Danielle, and soon, begins to slowly rub against Danielle.

As they continue to kiss, the blonde, then moves her hand in between Jill's legs and plays with her, as Jill moans.

Afterwards, they go downstairs and have breakfast together, though it's evident, that they can not keep their hands off each other.

It is their day off from work, so Danielle stays and spends the day with Jill;

"It is our day off from work, babe?" Danielle says as she lays in Jill's arms. "I know, baby." Jill responded, as she held Danielle in her arms.

Throughout the day, they have many laughs and learn more about each other. They even play twister and get tangled with each other, then they collapse onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

As they lay on the floor, Danielle is on top of Jill, they soon kiss and have sex again.

Danielle stays another night at Jill's house:

The blonde, soon decides to stay another night at Jill's house, which Jill happily delights in and she kisses Danielle.

"What do you fancy for tea, baby?" Jill says, as she strokes her lover's face, "How about, a takeaway, my treat babe?" Danielle responded, as Jill smiled;

"Ooo, egg fried rice and chips, with curry sauce baby?" Jill replied, as she nibbled playfully at Danielle's ear;

Danielle giggled, "Yes, baby. With chocolate fudge cake, please."

"Fabulous, baby. My favourite pudding." Jill responded, then she ordered their tea and held Danielle in her arms.

Their tea arrives:

About forty minutes later, their tea arrives and Jill sorts it out. Soon, they began to eat it, as they watched their favourite TV program.

Afterwards, they have a drink of wine, before they eat their pudding. They wash up their pots and leave them to dry naturally, then, they snuggled up together on the sofa.


End file.
